


Non-existent Secret

by Jorogumo



Series: Writing prompts [1]
Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Miscarriage, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24890089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jorogumo/pseuds/Jorogumo
Summary: Surprise pregnancy: Laito is just about to go have fun with a lovely blonde thing when another girl has something to tell him.
Series: Writing prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801030
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Non-existent Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:pregnancy, miscarriage  
> It's been a long time since I've written anything and I've decided to finally post again!!!

Laito grinned as yet another one fell right into his arms. Sometimes not being challenged was boring, other times it was quite rewarding. 

Right now he just needed a quick and easy fuck. 

It seems even with all the rumors about him using his "loved" ones his appeal hasn't been ruined. Untangling himself from the blonde's embrace, Laito stood. Naturally, she mimicked him, eager to be his prized possession for a few hours. 

With a kiss to her hand and a furrow of his brows, the final trap had ensnared her. Locking arms with him, the blonde began to drag Laito towards the direction of her house. Judging by how quickly she was waking and her assurance about how close she lived, Laito guessed he just had to walk one block before he could shove her into the bushes and have his way. 

Or he could wait for her to pull him into the bushes, judging by how tightly she kept her thighs together as they walked. 

"Laito! Hey, Laito, I really really need you!" 

Immediately the blonde stopped, much to his annoyance. Didn't the blonde realizeif she ignored the girl behind them, they'd be a few feet closer to their mutual goal right? Maybe the blonde wanted to have a threesome. Perhaps the girl trying to catch him wanted to join in his fun. Wouldn't be the first time two close friends wanted to share. Putting on his biggest smile, he turned around. 

Short brown bob cut, hazel eyes and shirt untucked, she did at least look familiar, but definitely not his favorite type. Didn't help jog his memory even with her panting and sweating like a horse. As the brown-haired girl tried catching her breath, Laito felt the blonde's eyes on him. Laito tightened his arms around her and leaned in to nip the tip of her ear, already prepared to lie about the little things in front of them. 

"Laito. Uhm, uhm, can we...can we please speak in private?"

Laito turned away from his prey and saw the desperate look on the other girl's face. Her hand poised in the distance between as if tempted to pull him away and drag him towards her. She was too fragile to even try. Instead, her eyes darted to the blonde's, begging her to let go of Laito and spare her pride in begging again. Both women remained frozen, either too stupid or stuck in their own little female battle of wills. 

Sighing, Laito figured he would have to be the one to actually make a move. Oh well, he could turn this in his favor with the brown haired girl as an appetizer and the blonde as the grand feast. This could be fun. 

"Don't worry, I'll be quick. Then we can begin that project. Hmmm~" 

Shivering, the blonde reluctantly released his arm. Her arms wrapped around her chest, unable to cope without holding onto something now. Laito could tell she wouldn't move even if he spent hours with the other girl. 

The brown-haired girl gave a relieved smile, looking at him like he was the angel of mercy. Without any thought, she grabbed his hand and gently tugged him towards the school. 

"I promise, Kotoe, this'll be quick! Then you two can…"

She paused, and Laito could already tell that this was about how amorous he was with other girls. She likely wanted all of his love to herself. How greedy a little bitch like her could be. He'd have to teach her a lesson about sharing.

"You two can enjoy yourselves!"

Turning toward the blonde one last time, Laito winked and followed the other girl towards the school. Unsurprisingly, she chose to go toward the back of the school, seeking privacy. The lady's room could have people barge in, after all. Laito knew that quite well. Finally, when she seemed satisfied in their privacy, she let go and faced him. Or rather, faced the ground twiddling her thumbs. Usually, ladies like to find a Sakura tree to confess under. Alas, it appeared she was far too timid to try anything more romantic. The first move would be his.

"It's very naughty to drag a boy away from another girl, you know? What made you so desperate for me? I'm sure Kotoe would really wanna know as well."

"No!"

The outburst caught him off guard. She really was a strange one.

"It, it's not something she'd want to know."

At this rate, he may be here all night. Shy girls could really be a pain. Maybe Kanato would like her. She's quiet enough. He'd just have to coax it out of her.

"Oh, and what is it, she wouldn't want to know? "

"Laito. Do you remember two weeks ago when we, when we uhm..." 

It's a shame he had to rush her. She was awfully cute. Like a delicate little rabbit afraid to step out of its burrow for fear of the mean nasty wolf. The wolf would just have to come in. Laito closed the distance between them, and grabbed both her thin wrists, shoving her against the school wall. To make sure she knew how trapped she was, Laito rested his knee in-between her thighs and leaned in closer, his lips brushing against her ear.

"You mean when we made love~."

"Ye-yes, but Laito, this is, this is serious."

"I understand, but you seem so stressed. Perhaps I can help you re-"

"I'm pregnant."

The world stopped and any arousal he felt quickly evaporated. Did this bitch really drag him here to lie about being pregnant just so he'd stay with her?

"Hehe, it's not nice to lie. If you wanted my attent-"

"I'm not lying! I-I have the test, and, and I've only ever had sex with you! So so you're the fa-father."

The stutter was becoming a real nuisance. Letting go of her, Laito regarded her with an empty stare. Girls really could be so annoying.

"I'm not sure if this really has to do with me."

Her face became red and her eyes familiarly desperate. Did she really only have two expressions; shy or needy? Shaking her head, the brown-haired girl prepared to explain everything. Laito couldn't help but roll his eyes, bracing for her lecture. 

"Of course it does! The babys' yours! Do you really not care?"

Desperation laced her voice. The last word came out wobbled, and already he could tell any anger was replaced with melancholy.

"You you were my first, and a few days after I-I started to feel sick, and my breasts felt so sore, an-"

She didn't really have breasts, Laito thought, zoning out a bit. She wasn't saying anything of value nor anything entertaining. It would have been easier if she'd just handled it herself privately, but instead she chose to share it with him. He almost chuckled. Did she want him to share in her misery and happily drop everything to raise a child together? Give her the world and all of his affection, simply because her body betrayed her? Or maybe she was so weak-willed that she came to him for help, not to live happily ever after but find a simpler solution. Laito would happily deliver that, at least. Gently, Laito lifted her chin and make sure she could see his eyes

"Shh. Please calm down, my dear. I'll help you."

Her eyes became stars. Laito could easily hear her heart skip a beat.

"Really? Prom-promise?"

"Of course. I always know what's best for your body.~"

His fist collided with her stomach. Laito stepped back, watching as her body expelled whatever bile was in her stomach. She collapsed,clutching her stomach with both arms, letting her face get covered in her own vomit in the grass. What a fragile girl. He hadn't hit her hard enough to permanently damage her body. Hopefully, it just hurt the one inside her. Laito hates hurting such pretty girls after all. When her sobs became louder than her retching, Laito walked away. If she was smart, she'd keep her mouth shut. Now, Laito could finally enjoy the blonde one in peace. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr under Mangaandlivingdolls


End file.
